


Bluebird

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Fever, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is wounded and Steph is having a hard time dealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluebird

Kara's heavy golden hair is soaked with sweat as she tosses on the pillow. She mutters something in Kryptonian, an edge of panic to her voice, her blue eyes staring at something only she can see. "Kara, it's okay, you're okay," says Steph.

Kara moans, goes to touch her leg, and winces. Steph knows that underneath the dressing her wound pulses blackish-green. One splinter of Kryptonite, the size of a toothpick, had lodged and festered terrifyingly fast. It had taken quick surgery by Kal at the Fortress to get it out, but the infection still rages through her body.

Batman had told her nursing a delirious Kryptonian was unwise.

She had told Batman to go to hell.

"Bluebird," she croons, taking Kara's hand in hers. "Bluebird, don't worry. You're safe."

Kara doesn't seem to hear her. She repeats the Kryptonian words, her voice tight and anxious. It sounds like a question. To Steph's horror, tears start to escape the corners of Kara's eyes, trickling into her hair. Steph doesn't know what to say anymore. Is she calling for her cousin? For--for her mother? Her eyes are so sad. Steph can't help her.

There's a gentle knock at the door and Superman peeks in. "Do you need any help?" he asks for the fifth time that day. Four times she's told him no. This time she stands up. "I'll be right back," she says. "I need to do something."

Batman doesn't look up when she roars into the cave. "Where's the Kryptonite?" she says, getting off the bike.

He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Don't give me that look," she snarls. "I know Superman gives you any Kryptonite he finds. I want to see it."

He shrugs and pulls out a lead box, hands it to her. She opens it and stares at the tiny splinter. She looks up at him. "How do I destroy it?"

She expects a flat rejection, or at least an argument. Instead he makes an almost amused sound in his throat. "Over here."

It's a surprisingly small machine. Steph puts the sliver in it and presses the button and it disappears in a sparkle of green light.

Batman opens the machine. "All gone," he says. "Feel better?"

"Not really," she says, but she does, just a little. "Thanks."

He shrugs as she starts the engine and peels out of the cave, heading back to Kara's apartment.

Kal looks up as she comes in. "That was quick." Steph shrugs bat-style, and his eyes glint amusement.

"She kept saying something in Kryptonian," Steph said. "Is it something she needs?"

The amusement deepens. "You could say that," Kal says. "She was asking for--if I may translate--her shadowy one to cool her burning, her dark wing over the sun, her moonlight-pale-gold love."

Steph tries not to blush. She fails. Damn all Kryptonians to hell, anyway, they always make things so awkward. Then Kara shifts and moans, and all embarrassment is forgotten as Steph kneels at her side again. "Bluebird. I'm here."

Kara's eyes almost manage to focus on hers. She says something in Kryptonian, then swallows and says in English, "I was looking for you."

"I'm here now."

"Yes." Her eyes start to drift shut. "Don't go," she mutters.

She's asleep before Steph says "Never."

Batgirl levels a glare at Superman that would probably do Batman proud, and he raises his hands in surrender. "Let me know if you need anything," he says, and is gone.

Steph presses a kiss to Kara's burning brow and Kara sighs and smiles.

"I won't need anything else," Steph says.


End file.
